Extermination
by DamCore
Summary: Soon, the next extermination would come. Who will land under the sword of the angels this time?


Only one more day until the next extermination,

Charlie thought while laying flat in her bed, with one arm behind her head. So far she managed to only help two souls escape their fate.

365 days. And I only managed to help two. I don't even want to know how many people will die again tomorrow

She closed her eyes, and tried to hold back her tears.

I don't want to lose my people. I hate this! Why doesn't my father do something about this?!

Her sadness transformed into anger.

"Fuck!", she screamed out.

"Charlie? Is everything alright?", Vaggie stepped out of the bathroom. She was only in her underwear and drying her hair with a towel.

"What happened?", she asked.

"Nothing. It's just. The extermination is tomorrow, and I don't think that I can handle, seeing my people getting slaughtered again.", Charlie admitted.

"Oh hun-", Vaggie walked over to her girlfriend, and sat down besides her on the bed. She slowly began stroking her girlfriends long, golden hair, "Don't worry. You've helped two poor souls to escape already. Don't think about the people who're gone. Think about the ones you've saved."

With that said, she gave the young demon princess a kiss on the forehead and smiled at her.

"I know. But I could've saved more. Right?", she asked.

Vaggie responded: "Maybe. But don't forget, you only just started with this. One year is next to nothing down here, you know that. Next year, you'll safe 4. And after that 8. And so on, and so on. You'll see. In a few years, hell will be completely empty."

"But, when hell is completely empty… Doesn't that mean, I will lose you too?", she questioned concerned.

"Don't worry, hun. Until you manage to redeem me, at least a century will have past.", Vaggie laughed out a little bit, before brushing her hand over Charlie's snow white cheek.

Charlie responded with a smile.

"Alright now. I'll finish this-", Vaggie lifted up the towel, that she was still holding in her hands, "and then, we'll go eat some dinner, alright?"

"Sounds great.", the princess said.

Vaggie smiled, and returned to the bathroom.

"I love you.", Charlie told her, before she could close the door.

"I love you too, Charlie", Vaggie said with a smile, before turning around and closing the bathroom door.

Half an hour later, they sat in the Diner, just down the street. They ordered their food, and talked about everything that came to their mind. At one point, they were talking about how they met each other.

Charlie was laughing: "Haha, when I found you, you were so insecure. No comparison to you now."

"Well, what did you expect? I just got into hell, and suddenly the demon princess stood before me!", Vaggie defended.

"Oh come on! You didn't even believe me, that my father was Lucifer!"

"How was I supposed to? You look way too cute to be a demonic princess.", Vaggie stated.

Charlie began to laugh, before shapeshifting into her demonic form.

"HOW ABOUT NOW?!", she screamed out.

Vaggie slowly stood up with a smile, walked over to her girlfriend, and rested her hand on her demon cheeks. "You're still my cute little girlfriend.", she said.

Charlie turned back into her normal self, and had tears in her eyes. She hugged and kissed Vaggie.

"I'm the happiest girl alive.", she said.

"Alive?", Vaggie asked.

Both began to laugh out loud. They sat back down, and enjoyed their meal, that got served to them moments later.

The day of the extermination.

Charlie woke up from the screaming people outside. She rushed to the window of her room, and looked downwards. Angels flooded the streets, killing everybody, that dared to step in their line of sight. Charlie quickly closed the curtains. How come, that after such a beautiful day like yesterday, this carnage followed? She tried to suppress the screaming, and thought back 24 hours.

After the dinner, Vaggie and her went to the park, where they rested under a willow tree. It's long blossoms, gifting them some privacy. They kissed and cuddled for hours on end.

But then, someone found them, and they ran off. They totally didn't have to, but they did anyway. Soon, it was evening, and the two were standing on a bridge, that was resting tall above a small river. The red moonlight illuminating the water, and the surroundings.

There was a reason, Charlie spend this day so closely with Vaggie. Why they went to the diner. Why she recapped important moments of their relationship. And why she brought them here. To this exact spot, over this exact river.

"Do you remember this bridge, Vaggie?", Charlie asked, while looking down on the water.

"Of course I do", she rested her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, "This is our spot. Here we kissed for the first time.", Vaggie explained.

Charlie turned around, pressing herself against the railing of the bridge.

"I know, what I'm about to do is stupid. And my family will hate me for it, and possibly even throw me out of the hierarchy.", Charlie said with fear in her eyes.

"Honey, what do you mean?", Vaggie began to worry about her.

Charlie pushed her back a bit. Reached into her pocket, and brought forth a small, pink box. She breathed in deeply, kneeled down, and reached her hands out. The young princess opened the box. Inside, was a small, silver ring, with a shining ruby on top of it. The gem was carved into the form of an apple. Charlie breathed in deeply again, before saying the four words, every women wants to hear at some point."

"Will you marry me?"

Vaggie stepped back, and covered her mouth with both hands. Tears ran down her cheeks, while she wildly nodded up and down.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!", she screamed sobbing.

Charlie jumped up, with the biggest smile she ever had in her life. At this point, the tears even ran down her own cheeks. she grabbed the ring from the box with shaking hands, and put them on the finger of her fiance.

"I love you Vaggie.", she said.

Vaggie couldn't respond. She was too quick on the draw with leaping forward, and pressing her lips against the ones of Charlie.

Charlie smiled thinking back, while still standing in her room, in her nightdress. But when her thought came to an end, she noticed that one key thing was missing from her room. Vaggie. She walked towards the bathroom, and opened the door, but it was empty. Then she proceeded to walk towards the hallway.

"Vaggie?", she asked down the old corridor.

No response. Charlie returned back into her room. She got dressed quickly, and walked out and downstairs into the lobby.

"Vaggie?", she asked again, while walking down the crunching wooden stairs.

"CHARLIE!", she heard Vaggie screaming from downstairs.

The young princess ran into the lobby, as quickly as she could, jumping down three steps at a time. When she arrived, she saw Vaggie, being pulled outside by one of the Angels.

"VAGGIE!", Charlie screamed, and sprinted towards her, but the angel was quicker.

With one swift move, he threw Vaggie out of the hotel and onto the streets. The girl, quickly recovered from the impact with the concrete ground, and summoned her trusty lance.

"Traelo, gilipollas!", she screamed while pointing the sharp end of her weapon at the masked creature.

He didn't even flinch. The angel slowly walked towards Vaggie, drawing his holy sword from a seath, that was fastened at his belt, and pointing it towards Vaggie.

Charlie punched open the doors of the hotel, and witnessed the scene. Her fiance on the left of her, the heavenly creature to the right. Vaggie was the first to strike. She screamed, and leaped into the air. When she was at her highest point above him, she threw her lance downwards, aiming for his head.

When she landed again, she turned around with a smirk. She heard the impact of the weapon with something. She was shocked to see, that the thing it interacted with, was nothing more but the ground.

But I aimed perfectly! And where the fuck is the angel?!

She thought, when her thinking process got interrupted by her girlfriend screaming: "Vaggie! Behind you!"

The young girl quickly turned around.

Her eyes widened. She exhaled slowly, and went to her knees. Vaggie looked down on her, and saw the holy blade piercing her stomach. Her breathing got heavier, her limbs began to feel weak. She felt the pain of a thousands suns burning through her flesh, but she couldn't scream. She looked up onto her attacker. The mask of the angel, just smiled her in the face. Then she looked towards her girlfriend, who was running towards the angel in her demonic form. Rage filling Charlie's eyes.

Vaggie smiled.

"Thank you Charlie. I'm sorry, I couldn't stay around for a century. I love you, hun.", she said with her last dying breath, before closing her eyes. The smile, never leaving her face. Her last thoughts, were all revolving around Charlie. She thought about her fiance's smile, her voice, her beautiful smell, her long, soft hair, and about the ring, she was still wearing.

She moved her hands together, and slowly pulled the ring from her finger.

Charlie, ran towards the angel, who was still looking down at his victim. But before she could reach him, a bright, blinding white light illuminated from the wound, that was created by his sword. Charlie had no other choice, but to hold on, and cover up her eyes.

When the light finally disappeared, she felt nothing but blind rage. Charlie jumped towards the angel, who quickly turned his blade against her, but it had no use. She slapped the holy sword out of his hands, with a single swoop, and punched him in the face so hard, that he flew backwards into the nearest building, leaving a dent in the brick wall. Then, the second attack. Charlie leaped towards him, grabbing him midair, and throwing the angel into the ground, where she then proceeded to rip out his legs, arms, and parts of his torso. Finally, she grabbed the mask of the creature and smashed it into a million pieces with only one hand, revealing the face of the angel. It was filled with fear, but Charlie showed no mercy. She grabbed his head, with both hands, and ripped it clean of his body. Then she smashed it, like she did with his mask.

For a second, she just sat on top of his deformed body, before shapeshifting back into her normal self. Then, she heard the clocktower. The extermination was over. All angels retreated to heaven, except this one.

Charlie slowly stood up, and turned around.

Tears filled her eyes within seconds. Her fiance was gone. The bright light, that she saw earlier, incinerated Vaggie in less than a second, and destroying her soul forever. Charlie slowly walked towards the spot, where she last saw her. But now, all that remains there, is a pitch black spot on the street. Nothing remained of her fiance. Except, one thing.

Charlie saw the silver ring, with the red ruby in the form of an apple laying in the middle of the black spot. She bowed down, and picked it up. She clenched her fist around it, and fell to her knees. Sobbing began just moments later. She sat there, crying for hours.

This ring, was the only thing now, that remained of her fiance.


End file.
